The Rose Petals
by vivipaneo
Summary: Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama kekasihnya. Perjuangan Baekhyun benar-benar berhenti untuk mendapat cinta dari Chanyeol. Tapi saat semuanya akan berakhir, kuncup mawar itu terbuka bersamaan dengan datangnya Chanyeol di kehidupan Baekhyun.


**This is a chanbaek story. Baek is gender switch.**

Malam hari telah tiba dan aku termenung di balkon kamar sembari menatap langit yang cerah menampakan citranya yang sebenarnya. Penuh dengan bintang dan satu bulan yang seperti mendekati bintang paling terang. Jika menjadi sebuah kiasan, maka aku adalah bulan dan kamu bintangnya, bintang yang paling cerah.

Bulan itu indah, tapi dia tidak mempunyai cahayanya sendiri. Berbeda dengan bintang, mereka banyak dan cahaya kelap-kelip yang membuat semua orang terpesona. Sama sepertimu, semua orang suka padamu termasuk aku. Jika aku berharap bulan dan bintang itu dipertemukan untuk waktu yang lama, apakah boleh?

Bulan ini sepertinya menjadi pergantian musim dari panas menjadi penghujan. Cuaca menjadi sangat dingin dari biasanya dan awan hitam setia menggulung dari pagi hingga sore. Sebenarnya, bulan dimana hujan turun adalah hal yang aku sukai. Tapi jika itu datang bersama dengan petir dan angin, maka menjadi sesuatu yang kutakuti. Aku menikmati teh hangat di kafe dekat dengan kampusku. Sering aku pergi ke kafe ini sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun karna suasananya yang nyaman dengan perpaduan musik _slowly_ membuat hati menjadi tenang.

Kafe ini buka sampai malam karna memang suasananya akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Tapi malam ini adalah yang sangat menyenangkan dari yang paling menyenangkan. Aku melihat kamu duduk di dekat meja kasir dengan wajah serius menatap lurus ke arah laptop. Ini bahkan sudah lima tahun lebih aku memendam perasaan suka padamu. Entah apa yang membuatku menyukaimu begitu dalam hingga tidak ada satupun yang dapat menggantikanmu. Aku ingin sekali menyapamu tapi apa daya diriku yang begitu takut dan cupu untuk sekedar menghadapimu.

Aku bangun pagi harinya setelah satu jam lebih mengamati kamu untuk melawan rindu yang menumpuk. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan berniat pulang saat suara beratmu memanggilku. "Baek..." aku berdiam diri dan mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menengok dan melempar senyum tipis untukmu. Setelah itu kita hanya membisu sedang otak sibuk membuat rangkaian kata untuk membalas ucapanmu,"Iya?" hanya itu kata yang terucap di mulutku karna memang aku tidak mau kamu mendengar suaraku yang bergetar. Kamu hanya melihat dan menanyakan kabarku. Tidak ada percakapan berarti atau sekedar melepas rindu sebagai seorang teman karena kita dulunya bukan orang yang dekat.

Aku melihat _instagram_ dan mendapat _username_ mu disana. Segera aku membukanya dan melihat fotomu berlatar kafe yang mempertemukan kita kemarin. _'I wish i could say that i like you or i love you. I know i was already mature from now on'_ aku membaca kalimat yang kamu cantumkan ke dalam foto tersebut. Benakku bertanya, "Itu untuk siapa?" bolehkah aku berharap jika itu untukku?

Hujan di pagi hari adalah waktu yang terbaik untuk melanjutkan tidur dan menjadikan itu semakin nyenyak. Tapi apa daya jika aku mempunyai kelas pagi dan seseorang memberitahuku jika ada kuis nantinya. Anganku untuk melanjutkan tidur sudah aku lupakan dan sekarang masalah lain muncul.

Aku melihat kamu duduk di bangku taman kampus bersama dengan wanita yang aku tidak suka dari dulu. Kamu dekat dengannya sejak dulu bukan? Tapi kamu hanya menganggap wanita itu seperti singa yang meminta wortel sebagai makanannya. Aku lihat kamu dan dia adalah dua orang yang sangat dekat dan cocok. Aku juga tidak bisa berharap lebih. Tapi ini membuatku sakit hati.

Aku menundukan kepalaku saat kamu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku. Bukan saatnya untuk percaya diri, tetapi aku merasa jika kamu melihat ke arahku terlalu intens. Maka aku akan pergi sebelum jantungku benar-benar berdetak di atas batas normal.

"Hei, film kartun dari Disney keluar hari ini. Ayo kita menonton, besok kan _free,_ " aku sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman di kantin. Kita baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pagi dan berencana untuk menonton film terbaru. Temanku sedang membeli tiket untuk kita dan aku membeli _pop corn_ berukuran besar. Kebetulan bioskop hari itu masih sepi sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mengantri. Jam putar film yang kita pilih adalah pukul setengah sebelas pagi dan ini masih jam sepuluh. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk bersama teman-temanku dan mulai bergosip satu sama lain.

Saat aku melihat ke arah samping, tepatnya bagian _foodcourt_ , terlihat wanita yang aku tidak sukai sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Aku terus memperhatikannya dan tak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temanku yang menyuruhku untuk segera masuk ke bioskop. Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku, aku merasa dia melihat padaku dan tersenyum. Apa dia mengenalku?

Malam ini tampaknya langit cukup bersahabat. Bintang dan bulan mulai bermunculan seiring hilangnya matahari. Aku berada di halaman rumah setelah membantu ibu membuang sampah. Duduk di kursi sembari menatap langit dan perhiasannya. Dingin semakin menyeruak dan angin melaju cepat tanpa henti. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumah dan mendudukan tubuhku di sofa. Hanya melamun tak berniat untuk fokus menonton acara _TV_. _Smartphone_ ku bergetar dan lampu kecil kelap-kelip menandakan adanya pesan. Setelah aku membukanya, aku tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Hanya mengulum bibirku dalam dan berusaha menetralkan degup jantungku.

Mendengarkan lagu berirama lambat dan membayangkan jika turun hujan serta ditemani dengan dinginnya malam. Memeluk selimut untuk melindungi tubuh dan musik itu terus berputar. Terbayang dibenak jika kamu menungguku di sana sedang aku hanya mengharap. Melamun menatap jendela yang terpukul oleh rintikan hujan. Kadang aku merasa tak berguna jika terus memendam perasaan ini. Kadang juga aku memikirkan ini adalah obsesi atau bukan.

Terbesit dipikiran jika aku akan melakukan semua hal yang memungkinkan untuk mempertemukan kita. Jika kamu pergi ke Roma, aku akan menyusulmu tanpa melihat dampak buruk yang menimpaku. Rasa ini perlahan menutup hatiku dan membutakan pikiranku.

Kita dipertemukan pertama kali saat kamu memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai murid pindahan. Waktu itu aku belum terpesona padamu, tapi banyak siswi yang menyukaimu. Kata temanku kamu cukup risih dengan itu semua. Saat kenaikan kelas aku dan kamu berpisah. Setiap istirahat aku selalu masuk ke kelasmu bermain bersama teman-temanmu. Aku mulai tertarik padamu saat itu. Sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang berujung putus asa tanpa batas.

Aku hanya bercanda saat berkata bahwa kamu adalah orang yang kusuka waktu itu. Tapi karma berpihak kepadaku, aku bahkan menyukaimu sampai sekarang dan aku sudah hilang kendali atas perasaanku. Sekarang kita dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah organisasi kampus dan kenyataan pahit menimpaku membuat hati merasa sakit.

Kamu datang bersamanya _–wanita yang aku tidak suka-_ dengan wajah gembira dan berubah ketika kamu menatapku. Hanya senyum tipis yang terpatri diwajahmu. Apakah wanita itu juga ikut organisasi ini?

Ini adalah rapat besar untuk membahas acara kampus. Berbagai jurusan menyiapkan kebutuhannya masing-masing dan kamu tampak sangat berwibawa saat menyampaikan pendapatmu. Sangat kecil memang kemungkinan kita bertemu. Gedung jurusan kita cukup jauh untuk sekedar menyapa dan ini adalah kesempatan terbesar untuk melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu lagi.

Rapat telah berakhir dan sekarang hujan turun dengan tiba-tiba. Sebentar lagi langit akan gelap dan hujan masih setia menemaniku di perpustakaan milik kampusku. Aku hanya sekedar membaca dan mengerjakan sedikit tugas yang diberikan dosen sebelum hujan turun. Di meja panjang terdapat lima orang yang terlihat sibuk dengan tugasnya masing-masing, sedang aku hanya menyelami sosial media saat kurasakan seseorang duduk di sampingku.

Aku tak menghiraukan itu dan tetap fokus pada _smartphone_ ku. Mendengar dehaman dari suara di sampingku membuat aku menolehkan kepala. Aku melihat kamu tersenyum dan menyapaku. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi," bibirku terasa kaku untuk menjawab sapaanmu. Kamu menahanku saat aku akan pulang. Aku harus menunggumu satu jam lebih sementara kamu terlarut bersama kertas-kertas tugasmu. "Pulang naik apa Baek?" begitu katamu setelah selesai mengerjakan tugasmu. Aku tidak bisa berbohong jika suaramu benar-benar sangat aku rindukan. "Taxi online," jawabku singkat karna memang itu yang bisa aku ucapkan. Kamu menawariku tumpangan dan kita malah berakhir di toko buku di pusat kota.

Tengah malam aku terbangun dan mengingat kejadian hari ini. Aku tersenyum kecil saat kamu dengan semangatnya menceritakan isi novel yang kamu beli. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku kamu berbicara banyak kepadaku. Entah besok kita masih bisa berbicara seperti tadi atau tidak.

Kita bahkan saling menukar nomor _handphone_ dan namamu sudah tertulis di daftar kontakku. Sungguh hal langka yang aku impikan sejak dulu. Beralih membuka aplikasi _instagram_ dan menemukan wanita yang aku tidak suka membuat _snapgram_. Aku membukanya dan rasa penyesalan beradu dalam hatiku. Namamu tercantum di sana dengan latar belakang fotomu dan wanita itu. _"I'am waitingyou for a longtime."_ batinku beradu saat membaca tulisan itu. Apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan?

Aku merasa seperti terbang ke bulan bersamamu, lalu kamu melemparku ke bawah tanpa belas kasihan.

"Aku berteman dengan sahabat Chanyeol, dia bilang Chanyeol itu laki-laki yang datar. Maksudnya, dia itu tidak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan. Walaupun Chanyeol sering menggoda wanita, tetapi dia belum mau pacaran," itu kata temanku setelah aku menceritakan kisah sedihku. Lumayan untuk menenangkan hati yang sedang hancur. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika melupakan masalah begitu saja.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua siang dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke gedung jurusanmu. Aku duduk di bangku taman sembari mata meniti setiap inci ruangan tersebut. Sebelum kesini aku sudah bertanya pada temanku. Jadwal kuliah kamu akan berakhir sebentar lagi, sesuai perkataan temanku. Tapi lagi-lagi penyesalan menghampiri diriku. Aku melihat kamu berjalan bersamanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Malam ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus memikirkanmu. Apa hubunganmu dengan wanitu itu sebenarnya. Merasa bahwa insomnia ini cukup mengangguku, aku membuka _smartphone_ dan tak lama kemudian aku mendapat notif pesan. Jantungku berdetak dan keringat dingin seperti mengalir dari kaki hingga leher. Aku melihat namamu disana. Kamu mengirimi aku pesan tapi aku tidak berani membukanya. Maka malam itu aku tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi hari.

Taman kota adalah rajanya tempat di hari Minggu. Banyak orang yang memanfaatkan taman kota sebagai wadah untuk berdagang. Termasuk anak organisasi sepertiku. Perlu biaya yang besar untuk menutupi kekurangan dana acara kampus. Maka aku dan teman-teman berinisiatif menjual makanan di taman kota. Tiga hari yang lalu aku mengalami insomnia yang membuat minggu pagiku hancur.

Sekarang aku dihadapkan oleh sesuatu yang tidak aku bayangkan akan terjadi. Wanita itu di sini. Tepat di depanku sedang tersenyum manis dan sesekali membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan, "Yang ini berapa?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk _brownies_ coklat. Aku hanya menjawab sekenanya dan dia berlalu setelah membayar dengan uang pas. Jika dia di sini, mungkinkah Chanyeol juga ada di sini?

Aku menundudukan kepalaku saat rasa pusing melanda. Cuaca hari ini sangat panas dan aku diharuskan untuk membersihkan sampah berserakan di lapak berjualan milik kelompoku. Belum sedetik aku mendudukan diriku di kursi, temanku memanggil. "Baek, ada yang mencari," segera aku menuju ke depan tempat temanku memanggil dan rasanya pusing ini bertambah saat melihat dia sedang menatapku.

"Ehm, jadi kamu Baekhyun? Aku Rachel, teman Chanyeol, " wanita yang sungguh aku tidak suka ini memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapanku.

 _"Aku sudah tahu namamu, bitch."_ ini adalah suara batinku.

Setelah wanita ini mencariku di taman kota tadi, dia mengajaku pergi ke restoran ayam. Dia berkata ada yang ingin ditanyakan, dan aku mengangguk setuju karna sejujurnya aku juga penasaran. "Aku dan Chanyeol mulai dekat saat dia masuk bimbingan belajar yang sama sepertiku. Kita saling mengenal satu sama lain dan tidak heran kita sering menerima ejekan untuk berpacaran,"

 _"Apa kau mau pamer, bitch?"_ ini juga suara batinku.

Dia melihatku sebentar dan melanjutkan perkataanya, "Aku menembaknya waktu itu dan dia menerimanya. Tapi hubungan kita tidak berjalan lancar. Chanyeol adalah laki-laki yang datar, dan dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan hubungan yang datar juga," aku tergelak dan meremas ujung bajuku. "Waktu itu aku seperti pengemis. Meminta dia untuk tidak memutuskan hubungan kita. Aku sampai berkata _'Tidak apa-apa jika aku tersakiti, yang penting kamu mencintaiku'_ bodoh sekali aku, dibutakan cinta oleh seorang lelaki seperti dia," Rachel menghentikan ceritanya dan menghela napas.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganku?" aku berkata setelah dia selesai minum. Penasaran melanda pikiranku, sedang hati memberontak untuk melepas rasa sakit ini. "Ada rumor jika kamu menyukainya sejak dulu, dan itu sampai di telinga Chanyeol. Apa kamu akan melanjutkan perasaanmu?"

Aku termenung di kamar sementara otak berusaha mencerna perkataan Rachel. Percayalah, aku sangat penasaran siapa yang menyebarkan rumor itu. Lebih dari itu, semua adalah kenyataan dan bukan rumor. Hanya orang-orang terdekatku saja yang mengetahui kisahku.

Suara notif membuatku berjengit kaget. Aku membuka _smartphone_ dan kenyataan selanjutnya membangun rasa penasaranku lebih tinggi.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan,dan aku berdoa agar tidak ber-insomnia lagi malam ini. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika pesan yang kemarin saja belum aku buka?

TBC

Jika menurutmu cerita ini bagus dan butuh chapter selanjutnya. Tolong review, karena saran dan kritik dari kamu sangat berharga. Terimakasih.


End file.
